


Jinxed Archer: Background

by Numbuh_7



Series: Jinxed Archer series [2]
Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Timelines, planning, world building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:01:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27814975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Numbuh_7/pseuds/Numbuh_7
Summary: Notes and planning for the background and timeline of Jinxed Archer.  may-or-may-not be cannon for the main series.
Relationships: Artemis Crock/Wally West, Jinx/Wally West
Series: Jinxed Archer series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035198
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Jinxed Archer: Background

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work-in-progress timeline for the series and is full of spoilers, beware.

Before Teen Titans:  
\- Raven is born in the city of Azarath; lots of bad stuff with Trigon and all that goes down  
\- Beast Boy (Garfield Logan) adventures with his adopted family, the Doom Patrol, and then separates from them  
\- Victor Stone is gravely injured in an unspecified accident  
\- Koriand'r of Tamaran escapes from a Gordanian slave trade ship  
\- Robin moves to a new city  
\- The five young heroes work together to stop the Gordanians from destroying the city ("GO!"); Koriand'r adopts the name Starfire

Sometime between "GO!" and the series: Titans Tower is built

So I'm definitely thinking that Gar is going to be aged up to 13 at least, and he already has his powers, his mom is probably already dead before he meets Miss M… or she's still alive but Gar lived with the Doom Patrol for a while. So maybe he's visiting his Mom when he runs into the team during their trip to. He was originally born in 2002 in YJ, but for him to have a few years of being a hero under his belt before July of 2010, I'm making him the same age as Dick is in canon, so his new birthday is November (the month of his first appearance in the comics) of 1996. Let's just pretend that he became a hero at age 9 like Dick.

YJ episode failsafe: Wally FREAKS out when Arty “dies”, accidentally calls her Jinx instead, is already suffering from thinking that Jinx is dead and now seeing someone who reminded him of Jinx so much dead, really hurt him. Robin talks him out of it. Talk of calling in the Titans. The Titans all get killed quickly, leading the team to have to just rely on each other. Wally figures that if the world really is ending, then Jinx would come out of hiding if she really is still alive. When there's still no sign of her, he accepts that she's dead, and at the end when he and Robin are sacrificing themselves they agree that at least now they will be back with their fallen comrades and that Wally will finally see Jinx again. When Wally wakes up, the first person he sees is Artemis.

Cheshire was born in 1991, Roy 1992, Wally 1994, Jinx/Arty 1995, Robin/Dick Grayson 1995 (in canon 1996, 

Dick: lost his parents in 2004, became a hero at age 9. About 3 years with batman, then at Age 12(2007) joined Teen Titans? Team forms at age 14.

Roy: Born in 1992, 2006 (2007 in canon) becomes hero, joins Titans West in 2008. 

Jinx-Artemis: Born in 1995, gets powers on a job gone bad when she's about 8, goes to Hive Academy, creates Hive 5, meets KF, Titans Together, ch1-3 happens, visits Mother in Jail, returns home by June, begrudgingly lives with a slightly confused SportsMaster who assumes that after a failed “attempt” to go good she discovered a way to get rid of her powers entirely and permanently and is taking a break as a civilian so she can get used to this. (Figures she'll go back to regular school and then rejoin him as a villain later). Sportsmaster also assumes that she is hiding out from the Titans, who he thinks will be after her for running. He’s partially proven right when Jinx is announced as missing, and a reward is announced for any information on her disappearance. In reality, the titans are concerned and worried, Raven can’t find Jinx’s magical signature, and they don’t know if she left willingly or was taken. They think she may be dead. Lawrence (and to a lesser extent others “in the know”) assume that the Titans are after his daughter and that the only reason they aren’t announcing her return to villainy is to protect their own asses and avoid a panic. July 31 Paula Crock was released from Prison, returned home, Sportsmaster leaves.

Titans Together take place 6 months before July 4, so in January. Chapter 1 takes place in April-May? CHAPTER 1(Jinx gets amulet from Jade) took place in April of 2010

During episode 5, schooled: Jinx, having become Artemis again, has gone back to doing Archery. After she witnesses a crime (a mugging) and is unable to help without her powers, she decides to become a vigilante. She doesn’t want to give up a chance at a normal life, so she decides that rather than using her powers, she instead uses a bow and arrow, making a costume for herself based on green arrow’s, in part because he was her favorite hero growing up, and in part, because when she designed a costume for herself it ended up being way too close to her outfit as Jinx, and she figured that the green, athletic look is as far from her old costume as possible. She quietly patrols Gotham, helping with the small stuff, which helps her get the urge to do something out of her system. At this point, she’s so used to living a life of action and fighting that she doesn’t know how not to live that way. On one of her patrols in Gotham, she sees trouble at Gotham Academy. She goes to check what it is and sees a group of heroes fighting a supervillain. It includes Robin and Kid Flash. It’s her first time seeing either of them in person since she left. It’s hard for her not to go down there and join in the fight, especially when she sees that they are getting their butts handed to them. But when she sees Wally in danger, she has to do something to save him, so she shoots her arrow at Amazo. She panics at the sight of her love in danger, even if she did leave him. 

Paula was locked up 6 years before July of 2010. So she was locked up in 2004, Artemis was 9 at the time. Arty/Jinx was home with powers for 6 months after getting her powers then sent to Hive for schooling by Sportsmaster. Important: Sportsmaster intended for her to be a mole within HIVE, someone who could report back to him on the goings-on of the organization, but that fell through when Brother Blood managed to turn her against her father, by telling her about what happened to Huntress/Paula, but omitting certain details, leaving her to believe that her mother was dead, and Sportsmaster responsible.  
6 months later her mom was put in prison.

Bereft: (The Bialya mission) Artemis and Wally wake up together in the shack. Wally is confused, his Titans communicator is missing, he doesn’t know where he is, or where Jinx is. Artemis, or rather Jinx, is even more confused “Why am I blonde?!” She asks (later telling the others that she had dyed her hair the previous winter, and didn’t know why it was its natural color again) the last memory she had was from March, 2 months after Titans together, her and Kid Flash were a team (and dating), she had recently been pardoned for her crimes as a Supervillain, and they had been helping out Titans East with something. Now she wakes up, without her powers, in a strange costume, with a bow and arrow (that she’s out of practice with, as she hasn’t used one regularly since she got her powers when she was nine) Kid Flash is with her, but he doesn’t recognize her (and he’s also wearing a different costume and has green eyes instead of blue, so she’s suspicious) “I though Kid Flash had blue eyes, not green” “wait, what? Why are my eyes green?” As soon as they see Dick (also in a different costume, with hair not in spikes and bo staff nowhere to be found) they both regard him as the leader, although Jinx/“Artemis” tries to keep her distance from the other two Titans, as she isn’t sure what’s going on, and doesn’t want to expose her ‘secret identity’ unless she has to, plus she doesn’t think he’ll believe her, as she can’t even use her powers. She doesn’t remember the amulet which took her powers, so she’s feeling very unsure and unsafe. Wally almost suspects that ‘Artemis’ is really an undercover Jinx, disguised by some tech of Cyborg’s. He figures that she hasn’t revealed herself because she’s just as confused as he is, and doesn’t know what’s happening. They are all surprised to find out that they are apparently working for Batman. Wally is concerned that this means he may have returned to living with his parents. He even plans on leaving and quitting the team if that is the case. When everyone regains their memories, Artemis is relieved that she didn’t give in to temptation and reveal herself to Wally. Wally, meanwhile, has just had to relive losing the love of his life. He’s angry and spiteful of Artemis, who reminds him of Jinx, and who, for a few precious moments, he thought may have been her. Instead of teasing Artemis ala “Ninja boyfriend”, he’s cold and distant to everyone for the rest of the mission, when asked why he tells his teammates that he just remembered that his girlfriend died. Before this Artemis doesn’t know that Wally thinks she [Jinx] is dead. Artemis softens, and wonders how she can heal his broken heart without revealing herself as the one who broke it, at this point she had been planning on eventually trying to date him, or at least be in his life, like Artemis. She feels that he could be happier with Artemis, with someone normal. She idealizes “Artemis” as a better version of herself, and wants a chance to be with him without her criminal past, or her powers, getting in the way.

Wally: completely smitten, in love with Jinx. He planned on finding a way for him and Jinx to still be together when he moved back to Central City. When Jinx disappears he’s heartbroken. He thinks she died, especially when neither Cyborg’s tech skills, nor Raven’s magic, can find her. He blames himself, even thinks that she may have committed suicide. It hurts him so much that his powers are not as strong as they were in Teen Titans. He doesn’t understand it, but Barry (and Jay Garrick) suspect that it’s the reaction of losing his lightning rod, similar to what would happen if Barry ever lost Iris, or Jay ever lost Joan. They both worry about what will happen if he ever gets lost in the speed force, as he may not be able to find his way home without Jinx.

Zatanna briefly meets KF + Jinx in Vegas when they are going after Mumbo Jumbo. She takes a selfie with them. Later she has the photo printed and frames it, after she hears about Jinx’s disappearance and her father tells her that the Justice League has helped the Titans look for her and that they couldn’t find anything, even her very magical signature is gone. She is saddened by this loss and keeps the photo as a memory of a fallen hero that she wishes she could have gotten to know. Robin sees it after her father became Doctor Fate, when she was moving into the cave and suggests that she show it to Wally.

Many heroes, Including Wally, many of the Titans, and even Zatanna assume Jinx is dead when she goes missing. Typically if a magic user’s magical signature (especially one whose magic is LITERALLY a part of them like hers is) can’t be found at all it’s really not good. Since Jinx disappeared so mysteriously, during a difficult time (the Titans reconstructing with Robin, KF, Roy, and possibly Beast Boy leaving) (the latter to spend time with his mother?) (Jinx thinking that her and Wally’s partnership AND relationship is coming to an end) it’s assumed that she may have killed herself, or even been murdered. Maybe Raven reveals the amulet, but typically an artifact like that wouldn’t be able to completely hide someone’s magical signature like that, they should still be able to find echoes of it somewhere (Gotham’s own aura is so chaotic that those ‘echos’ are drowned out by all the ‘noise’) 

As a result, several people not in the know mourn her, Wally is heartbroken and blames himself, that he should have done more to reassure her that they were going to stay together, that he wasn’t leaving her just because he was moving in with his Aunt and Uncle and becoming the Flash’s sidekick/partner again. 

Zatanna is very upset by her death, having met her once (Vegas), she cherishes the photo of her, Jinx, and Wally, eventually giving Wally a copy once she joins the team, realizing how important it is to him.

The Titans make a memorial in her honor and feel guilty that both Titans to have ties to villainy met grisly ends. (Terra, a Titan, became a Villain, dead.) (Jinx, villain, became good, became Titan, dead?) 

Jinx herself becomes a sort of ghost that haunts the team, affecting each member differently. Robin, a friend he failed. As the leader of the Titans, he should have known something was wrong, he should have been able to prevent what happened. Wally, his lost love who he blames himself for whatever happened to her. Zatanna, for her once hero she thinks could have been a friend, had things gone differently. Kaulder, M’gann, and Superboy are affected with varying degrees of sadness for their friends' loss, and a reminder that powers and being a teen hero can be so dangerous. Artemis is affected worse, of course. She haunts herself, the very image of who she was before, the sad times, and the happy. Not to mention having to be there in the middle of it all, from the outside looking in, as her friends (and everyone who knew Jinx) struggle to understand what happened, and mourn her, not knowing how close she is. Artemis almost wants to go back, but being terrified that if she does, they will never trust her again.


End file.
